Chromium picolinate has been shown in pilot studies to favorably improve insulin action as demonstrated in obese, non-diabetic individuals. If insulin sensitivity is improved, it could be used as a supplement in the treatment of diabetes. Yet the precise mechanism by which chromium may improve carbohydrate metabolism is not yet known. It may be argued that there is a direct effect, or it may be an indirect effect through changes in body composition. The purpose of the above mentioned study is to compare the efficacy of chromium supplementation vs placebo on glycemic control, insulin sensitivity, and body composition in Type 2 diabetic subjects. The study design was a double blinded placebo controlled trial. All subjects will have a one month drug washout at the end of which a euglycemic clamp, CT scan, glycemic indices and oral glucose tolerance test will be obtained. Patients are admitted the night prior to clamping for insulin infusion to maintain glycemia prior to the clamp. After the determination of insulin sensitivity, all subjects will then be treated for three months with an oral sulfonulurea and all parameters repeated. At the end of the sulfonylurea phase, patients will be continued to receive the oral medication with 1000ug chromium picolinate or placebo. Subjects will be evaluated for 6 months during which glycemic parameters, insulin, dietary intake, and compliance will be assessed. At the end of the study, all study parameters will be repeated. The hypothesis to be tested is that chromium supplementation will improve insulin resistance and this will be reflected in improved glycemic parameters for the Type 2 diabetic patient. If the hypothesis proves correct, future studies aimed at defining the specific mechanism would be planned.